Cabaji
| jva=Endou Moriya| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Cabaji (カバジ, Kabaji) is Buggy the Clown's second mate. Personality Cabaji is always serious, mysterious, and elegant. He is a deadly acrobatic fighter as well as very formidable as an opponent. His hair is particularly interesting in its design, long on one side and a parallel shaved design on the other. He appears concerned somewhat for his captain, along with Mohji. He is usually by Buggy's side, unlike Mohji, who is ordered to do other things. Cabaji doesn't seem to care for Mohji's pet lion, Richie, at all, even using him as a shield. One Piece manga - Chapter 16, Richie is used as a shield. Abilities and Powers Cabaji fights with a combination of swordplay and acrobatics (mostly on a unicycle) to fight his enemies. Most of his attacks have Carnival Trick based names. One Piece manga - Chapter 16 and Chapter 17, Cabaji's fighting style. He is not afraid to play dirty and take advantage of weakened foes and will strike a wounded man when he is already hurt without a second thought. He attacks Zoro in this very manner. One Piece manga - Chapter 16, Cabaji strikes Zoro's wounds. Weapons Along with his acrobatic skills, which he uses to glide to enormous heights on his unicycle, he has displayed a fondness for using both daggers and a swords during his fights, not unlike his captain. He also uses razor-sharp spinning tops and has a flame breath. He can also swallow swords with ease, as is witnessed when he pulls out a sword from his mouth when the town mayor comes to challenge Buggy. History Cabaji and Zoro Cabaji is introduced in the second volume. Cabaji is at Buggy's side when he first appears. When the mayor of the town they are pillaging appears before them and challenges Buggy, Cabaji wants to slice him up, but Buggy tells him to stand down, since the mayor had challenged Buggy. However, after Luffy successfully bounces back one of Buggy's cannonballs and destroys many of Buggy's crew, Cabaji is forced to use Richie the Lion as a shield in order to survive the ricochet cannonball's effects. He then jumps back into the fray to execute Luffy, but is halted by Zoro, who challenges him to a duel. He proceeds to fight with Roronoa Zoro and plays dirty by striking Zoro's wounds whenever he has the chance. He also creates flames through his breath and breathes directly into Zoro's face. One Piece manga - Chapter 16, Cabaji strikes Zoro's wounds. However, once Cabaji is knocked off his unicycle, he becomes angered and attacks with a slew of spinning tops and more deadly acrobatic maneuvers. Buggy tries to help him by sending his arm to help hold Zoro in place for Cabaji's strike, but Luffy doesn't allow Buggy to interfere in Zoro's duel. Zoro then takes his own sword and slits his own side to ensure that he can battle Cabaji even when he is greatly injured. Cabaji recognizes Zoro's honor and thinks of this as the perfect opportunity to take him down. Zoro declares that if he cannot topple all men who call themselves swordsmen, such as Cabaji, then he should give up his own dream to become the greatest swordsman. Cabaji is defeated by Zoro's Oni Giri which cuts open his chest. After Cabaji falls to the ground, Zoro also falls, claiming that he needs a rest after the grueling struggle. As he falls to the ground, Cabaji is stunned that he, along with Buggy's deadly crew are all defeated by "common thieves". Zoro responds by saying they are not common thieves; they are pirates. One Piece manga - Chapter 17, Cabaji looses to Zoro. The Search for Buggy After Buggy and his crew was defeated by Luffy, he fought with the 'other' first mate Mohji for the title of the next captain--both were knocked out by a sleepwalking Richie, who gained the title (though lost it just as quick). Cabaji and Mohji seem to have a slight rivalry but are close friends nonetheless, hanging tight in these panels, even after fighting each other. They also share the same honorable and respectable loyalty for their captain, Buggy. One of the panels portrays them both in agony as they are searching for their captain. However, after Buggy resurfaced and Cabaji was reunited, he returned to his former position. Loguetown During the Loguetown attack, Cabaji accompanied Buggy and Alvida to fight against the Straw Hats and the Marines. Cabaji quickly pinned down Luffy right on top of the execution stand where Gold Roger had been killed. He sat on top of and taunted Luffy, asking him where Zoro is. However, despite wanting to have a rematch with Zoro, this duel didn't happen. He then proceeded to watch as Buggy was about to slice off Luffy's head. In that instant, as Nami had predicted, the stormy weather electrocuted Buggy through his sword and he was fried along with the execution stand. Current Events Cabaji is seen again with Alvida and the rest of Buggy's pirates, pleading with Alvida to go to Impel Down to rescue Buggy. However, he and the rest of the crew eventually decide to proceed on while honoring Buggy's death after Alvida tells them to rescue Buggy by themselves, and notes they will die trying. Major Battles *Vs Zoro *Vs Marines Trivia *Cabaji was voted as the 25th most popular character in One Piece in the first Japanese popularity poll. One Piece manga - Chapter 61, "character popularity poll" Related Articles Buggy the Clown References Category:Swordsmen Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Villains